Untitled - needs new title
by Clover Chan225
Summary: Summary: After being friends for as long as they can remember things are about to get interesting when best friends Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka are paired together for a singing competition at their high school. I mean what's the WORST that can happen. Nothing right? Disclaimer: Don't own anything…not Naruto not the songs…nada. This is my first Naruto fic!
1. Chapter 1 - Normal Day

Summary: After being friends for as long as they can remember things are about to get interesting when best friends Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka are paired together for a singing competion at their high school. I mean what's the WORST that can happen. Nothing right?

Disclaimer: Don't own anything…not Naruto not the songs…nada.

This is my first Naruto fic!

"_SASUKE-KUN LIKES ME BETTER_"

"_KEEP DREAMING INO-PIG_"

"_BIG FOREHEAD GIRL_"

"_BIG BLONDE INO-P-_"

"_Ugh won't those two EVER SHUT UP they have been going for TWO BLOODY HOURS!_"… Naru sighed for what felt like the 100th time that day, her head resting on desk, bored blue eyes watching the two girls in front of her fighting like cats over what again? Oh yeah Sasuske Uchia sulky little duckbutt that sat three seats away from the blonde. He very rarely spoke to anyone except his friends yet everyone and I mean EVERYONE in school loved him he was one of the popular kids pfft more like EMO.

"_Yeah - munch munch - all this bitching over a - munch munch - boy, what's the -munch- deal?_" Chouji asked his ever present back of chips in hand. That kid was sure loyal to his food.

"_Ah, but you forgot that Sasuke is A **Uchiha**, Chouji_" Naru retorted, making sure to emphasis Uchiha with air quotes. "Ha, Sounds like SOMEONE likes Ice-Prince other than his fan girls" Chouji teased wiggling his eyebrows for affect, secretly enjoying tormenting the blonde. Naru faulted for a moment, "_Oh go choke on a chip!_" she growled back, a slight blush forming on her cheeks, whether from anger or embarrassment, who knows? Choji just chuckled then went back to his chip packet he did love pushing the blonde's buttons.

And with that the classroom fell into silence as the cat fight came to a brief halt as the two girls had now found something more interesting, their prince duttbutt as Naru dubbed him had just walked into the room, for once Naru was happy for his presence and her eardrums thanked him too.

'_Oh Sasuke lets go to the movies after school?_'

'_No._'

"_Haha you got rejected but I expected a forehead like you would_'

"_Oh shut up Ino Pig he won't go out with you'_

So while the argument of who would date or eventually marry the boy said Uchia had ducked out of the girls grips and managed to make it to his seat undetected, and could now be found sitting with his elbows propped on the desk, chin resting on his knuckles, and a small twitch in his eyebrow.

Time seemed to drag on you could almost cut the silence with a knife, it felt like Naru had been in class at least an hour as she looked around the room the teacher was still a no show and it didn't seem like any of the students gave a damn. A shy girl by the name of Hinata was sitting up the back with a brunette with long hair and a permanent scowl this was her cousin/bodyguard Neji he was one of the cool kids and Sasuke's best friend big surprise.

Next up was Choji who was still eating his bag or chips or maybe it was his second and he seemed to be pestering a boy with brown hair pulled up in the shape of a pineapple, this was Shikamaru Nara. Lazy by nature, found everything to be 'troublesome' but despite his appearance and nature the kid was pretty much a genius who just refused to apply himself, a few times he had helped Naru with an assignment or two. Shockingly his ex -girlfriend was Ino Yamanaka a very pretty. Very bitchy platinum blonde with blue eyes a few shades darker then Naru's own, she was another cool kid, pretty and popular.

Her best friend now turned enemy was a Pinkette by the name of Sakura Haruna, pale perfect skin, sea foam green eyes and a wicked attitude, these two had been best friends since primary school but had recently tuned enemies on account of the arrival of Sasuke Uchia. Both girls had their eyes and their claws set on the duck butt too bad he wasn't interested in neither of them.

Another kid in the class were Shino, a strange kid, kept to himself, always wore his jacket collar around his mouth and his damn sunglasses and the teachers didn't give a damn,Naru could help but chuckle to herself when she recalled Kiba questioning Shino on his wardrobe choice the brunettes reaction had been priceless, speaking of Kiba.

Where was he?

Thanks for reading guys, what did you think? continue?

n.-


	2. Chapter 2 - It'll be fine

Summary: After being friends for as long as they can remember things are about to get interesting when best friends Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka are paired together for a singing competition at their high school. I mean what's the WORST that can happen. Nothing right?

Disclaimer: Don't own anything…not Naruto not the songs…nada.

This is my first Naruto fic!

It was as if she had a physic bond with the boy because the next few minutes had happened almost in slow motion was the best way to explain it, Sakura and Ino had been at the front of the classroom arguing amongst themselves totally unaware just how close to the door they had been standing.

Next minute the door had been slammed open as one Kiba Inuzuka had barged into the room, a blur of Pink and Blond could be seen as the force of the door had sent them crashing to the floor with shrieks of surprise. Now this would have been funny to watch if the two very pissed off girls had not of gotten to their feet and were now proceeded to stalk like lions cornering their prey.

In one smooth motion Kiba had turned on his heel and taken off into the hallway two angry girls hot on his heels. Naru could only inwardly winch at the punishment he was going to receive. Well it's a good thing Kiba was on the soccer team least he would have more stamina for a little while anyway.

It seemed like forever before the door clicked open and all eyes turned towards the front of the room just as their teacher Kakashi Hatake entered dragging Kiba, Ino and Sakura all by the scruffs of their shirts, ignoring the protests from the girls. _'Righto kiddies how about you run off back to your seats before I send you to the principal kay_" Kakashi chirped before releasing his prizes and smiling with inward glee when they bolted to their seats.

'_Right, now that everyone is here I've got a special announcement_' Kakashi stated acting as if nothing had happened. '_Konoha high school is holding a talent completion and the winners will get to go state and compete with the schools, sounds fun?_' A few groans and curses answered back '_great now this is only for a few classes and lucky us we are one of them so everyone either pair up or actually I know I'll pair you up myself_' Kakashi finished clapping his hands together gleefully.

A few minutes later Kakashi was weaving through the desks of his now terrified students, waving a container that held the names of all his students or in their eyes their doom. Slowly the numbers in the container dwindled down, just a few left now. Ino was next the container shoved into her face shaking almost mocking the girl daring her to pick a name, slowly the girl reached in her hand a small piece of paper in her first. **Shikamaru Nara**

Sakura barely had time to giggle before the dreaded container was in her line of sight, with a deep breath the pinkette dipped her hand in like Ino a piece of paper clenched in her hand. **Lee**

"_**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT NO WAY NO WAY I DECLARE A REDRAW**_**"**

The pinkette was now standing up, her palms slammed on her desk, eyes pleading with Kakashi to change his mind, but after mornings events of seeing young Kiba Inuzuka mere seconds from a beat down Kakashi decided to show the girl no mercy. "_Sorry Miss Haruno but the names are chosen at random if I let you redraw then it would be unfair to the other students kay_" He replied always too happily "_now kindly take your seat and let us move on_" With a huff Sakura sank into her chair like a wounded puppy just staring at the paper that had sealed her fate.

Now it wasn't that lee was a bad guy or anything in fact he was actually pretty cool once you got past the weird bowl cut, green leotard and caterpillar eyebrows. The reason Sakura was making such a big drama was because it was no secret in Konoha High that Lee was absolutely head over heels for the Haruno girl and she found it absolutely disgusting.

Somehow Sasuke had talked himself out of participating so the container now moved to the next student and that was just happened to be. Oh shit.

"_Okay Naru-chan it's your turn_"

The blonde gave a reluctant sigh before shoving her hand into the container then pulling it out acting like she had just been burnt. Unclenching her fist she stared at the piece of the paper that lay scrunched in her palm, this was it, what's the worst that could happen. **Kiba Inuzuka**

Oh look things just got worse.

Thanks for reading, like? hate it? let me know in a review ;)

n.-


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: After being friends for as long as they can remember things are about to get interesting when best friends Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka are paired together for a singing competion at their high school. I mean what's the WORST that can happen. Nothing right?

Disclaimer: Don't own anything…not Naruto not the songs…nada.

This is my first Naruto fic!

It was at lunch time that same afternoon where you could find Naru ideally rolling her apple back and forth across the cafeteria table, deep in thought.

"_Well I guess it is an extra grade, and I'm with Kiba so should be easy right_?"

"_**Yeah projects are more fun with friends**_"

"_Then why do I have such a bad feeling about this_"

"_**I don't know you're a pussy, don't like being in the spotlight, Can't sing? Take your pick**_"

"…_._"

"_Well that was utterly unhelpful_" The blonde sighed, abandoning the apple to rest her head on crossed arms, so caught up in her own thoughts she failed to notice as someone took a seat next to her, didn't hear the voice calling her name and certainly didn't register the hand tapping her shoulder.

With a started yelp Naru sat bolt up, smashing her head into the chin of her assailant before tipping backwards off her previous chair to crash in an ungraceful heap on the floor, above her still sitting at the table she could her curses and groaning. "_Ow what the hell Blondie I come over to join you and you sucker punch me!?_"

That voice was all too familiar, Kiba Inuzuka. "_Uhh sorry about that Kiba you ugh kind of spooked me back there_" the blonde replied, rubbing her head sheepishly, a light blush spreading over her cheeks.

"_Hmph you idiot_" Kiba grinned stretching his hand out to pull the blonde back onto the seat, '_So what's got you in such a daze?_ "The brunette asked between mouthfuls of the sandwich he had pulled from his hoodie pocket.

"_I'm just stressing about Kurnai's biology exam that's all_" The blonde mumbled, praying Kiba would buy the lie. "_But that isn't for like another 3 months you are worrying for nothing Uzumaki_"Kiba reassured wrapping his arm around the blonde. Naru inwardly sighed in relief, that should buy her a little time, "_Well hate to love ya and leave ya but I gotta go meet Hinata in the library, catch ya back in class?_" Kiba said, standing up from his seat. The blonde nodded "Yeah_ see you back in class_" satisfied with the answer the brunette flashed Naru a dazzling smile before walking away towards the library.

The blonde watched her friend disappear around the corner before rising from her own chair, casting a disinterested glance at the apple before deciding she wasn't hungry "_Hmm might as well head back to class, I'll scare Kakashi by being early ..For once_" Naru added as an afterthought while making her way down the hallway to Kakashi's classroom.

Thanks for reading guys, how's the story so far? read and review :)

n.-


End file.
